Cooking of the comestible during frying occurs by the transfer of heat from the hot oil or fat to the comestible along points of contact between the comestible and the oil or fat. Frying is generally carried out by either deep-fat frying (i.e., immersing the comestible in the hot oil of fat), or pan-frying (i.e., placing at least sufficient oil or fat on a pan to cook a surface of the comestible). Since cooking occurs where the hot oil or fat is in contact with the comestible, substantial amounts of oil or fat are generally required to fry the comestible. Aside from the frying being limited by the amount of oil or fat used to fry, associated with frying is the dangerous and explosive splattering of grease and the resultant mess and post frying cleanup.
Accordingly, a main feature of this invention is to provide a means for frying foods with a substantial reduction in the amount of fat or oil needed to fry.
It is also a feature of this invention to fry foods without substantial splattering and post fry cleanup.
A further feature of this invention is to provide a foam fried comestible which is comparable in taste, texture and appearance with ordinarily fried comestibles.
A further feature of this invention is to cook comestibles in a foaming frying medium.